Here's Your Cat
by Noya Tobioma
Summary: my oc returning Kuroo's cat (If he ever has one idk)


**Kuroo Tetsurou x Stark Gritake**

"Don't stop, Don't stop, Don't stop talking to me! Don't stop, Don't stop, Don't st-"

Stark sang as he made his way out the back door of his apartment building but, stopped his tracks when he noticed something moving by the trash bins. "Is... someone there?" Stark carefully approached the trash bins and pulled out his phone and entered 911 just in case he might have to fight for his life. it was late at night and people could rob him at this time.

"Meow~"

Stark came closer to the bins, puts away his phone and pulls out his keys that has a key-chain flashlight. He saw a cat stuck behind the dumpster and fence beside it. He quickly threw the trash aside and helped the poor cat. He crouched down and pulled the cat carefully towards him. which caused him to fall back. The cat merely snuggle up to him and purred. He gently pet it and held it one arm as he got up. "Hey there~ what's your name?" Stark held the cat up to look at it for a second and then cradle it in his arms and flipped his tag over to see if there was any info on it.

"Myko-chan, that's a cute name... HOB APT #403.. that's close by.." As he read the tag, he looked beside him at the apartment that are right beside his. He pulled out his phone an looked at the time, "It's almost midnight, you're owner must me sleeping right now, I'll take you tomorrow to your owner... lets give you a bath and some food how does that sound?" He told the cat as Stark made his way back into his apartment. The cat simply licked his hand and snuggled more.

After bathing him and feeding him. Myko-chan sat next to Stark's pillow and watched as he got ready for bed. "Goodnight, Myko-chan~" He pet him and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, he was awakened by something tickling his nose. Well... More like licking. "Mmm, Myko-chan stop that, it tickles~" He sat up in bed and played with him for a little bit before having to go shower. After he finished showering and getting ready for the day, He grabbed Myko-chan and head out the door. "Alright, Myko-chan time to return you back to your owner." He patted the cats head and made his way into the apartment next to his and searched for #403. "Aha! found it!"

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. No response. He knocked a few more times until he heard someone trying to undo the locks from the other side while cursing "Who's knocking this early?" He felt kinda of bad for waking them up. Stark jumped slightly when the door open and he saw a tall male with crazy bed head hair going on. He had no shirt on just some red boxers with little black and white cats on them. **'well he looks kinda hot...'** Stark thought, blushing a bit. "May i help you?" He said still half asleep, rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning, and sorry for waking you up so early but... I believe this cute kitty cat is yours." He held the cat in front of him. The male blinked a few times, it took him a few seconds to register what was going on. "Myko-chan! You're back!" He took the cat from his hands and rubbed noses with it. He giggled and he cocked his head to the side and noticed he were there. Stark chuckled and he cocked his head to the side and noticed he was there. "Ah, thanks for returning Myko-chan. Sorry I don't have any kind of reward for you."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and felt some sweat drop. "It's fine. I'm just happy that he is back with his owner." Stark chirped. "Well thanks again, ah um sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Stark Gritake, I live in the apartment next to this one." He pointed to the right. "Oh okay, I see. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out and he shook it. "Sorry again that I don't have a reward for you."

"Actually, you can give me something." He smirked and looked at him. "Huh?" Kuroo blinked, "Go on a date with me."

"Alright, what's your number?" He leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face. Stark pulled out a pen from his jacket pocket and wrote it down on the arm that wasn't holding Myko-chan. "Well, I gotta go. See you later, Myko-chan." He pecked the cats head and started walking off, but stopped halfway to run around and yell something back to Kuroo. "Nice boxers by the way. See yah, Kuroo~!" Stark winked and watched the boy's eyes widen a bit as he looked down and became a bit flustered before running inside. He laughed. "His kinda cute when his blushing... and hot." He said making his way back home.


End file.
